Revealed
by Colonel Mustard 8
Summary: Shawn has to submit to a lie detector test... and it doesn't go well. Rating changed to T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back already!

This is sort of like Discovered. Discovered was so popular, and I had so much fun writing it, I decided to make this. But remember - "discoverd" and "revealed" are two different words, with two different meanings. Think about it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net.

* * *

"Wait, explain it again," said Shawn as he and Gus sat in Chief Vick's office. 

"Yeah," said Gus. "We were just witnesses. You don't think… you don't think _we_ had something to do with this crime, do you?"

"No, of course not," said the Chief quickly. "But the victim's family wants _everyone_ that was in the store when their child was abducted to be interrogated. That unfortunately includes you two, Detective O'Hara, and Detective Lassiter. I don't want them suspecting the Police Department any longer, so, because it's no trouble, I want everyone here to take a lie detector test. That way we can show the family undeniable proof that we had nothing to do with their child's kidnapping."

"I don't see a problem with it, you Shawn?" Gus asked.

"Nope, I'll do it," said Shawn.

"Great, thanks," said the Chief with a smile of relief. "Lassiter and O'Hara are in the Interrogation Room taking their tests right now."

"Cool," said Shawn, getting out of Chief Vick's 'pregnancy chair' and walking out the door to her office with Gus close behind him.

"Sure you can tell the truth for five minutes, Shawn," asked Gus with a smirk as they made their way to the Interrogation Room.

"Sure, Gus!" Shawn replied. "Remember when I told you the _truth_ about that awful tie you wore two years ago?"

"You set fire to it, Shawn. That's not telling the truth."

"Yeah, but when you asked me if I did it I told the truth."

"I saw you do it Shawn. In fact, I was still wearing the tie when you –"

"We're here!" Shawn announced as they arrived at the interrogation room. They looked through the glass where Juliet was being hooked up to the polygraph by a heavy man while an angry-looking Lassiter stood in the corner.

"_Wow,_" thought Shawn. "_Lassie already looks annoyed! Wait till I get in there…_"

Gus opened the door to the area with the polygraph. Everyone looked at the opening door as Shawn and Gus entered.

"Hi guys," said Juliet with a smile. Shawn and Gus greeted Juliet, and then looked over at Lassiter. "Lassiter's already taken his test," Juliet explained. "And I was just about to take mine." Lassiter mumbled something from the corner about wasting his valuable time for some paranoid parents.

"You must be… Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster," said the heavy man. "I'm Stephen Monroe, the Department's polygraph expert."

"Hi, I'm Shawn, the Department's Psychic Consultant," said Shawn, shaking hands with Mr. Monroe. Next he motion to Gus. "This is my official Special Helper, Burton Guster."

"I'm his partner," Gus said pointedly while shaking Mr. Monroe's hand.

"Alright, you guys can have a seat over there while I ask Ms. O'Hara a few questions," said Mr. Monroe, motioning to some chairs on the opposite side of the room. Shawn and Gus took their seats and watched as Mr. Monroe started interviewing Juliet.

"Alright Ms. O'Hara, first I have to ask you some basic questions to make sure the polygraph is functioning properly," he said as he adjusted some of the equipment. There was a fairly straight line running across a screen on the table that Mr. Monroe was sitting at.

"I know how it works," Juliet said. "I've done this before."

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "You've been hooked up to a lie detector before, Jules?"

"I told you about my nasty incident at cheerleading camp," she replied shortly.

Shawn opened his mouth to say something. "_I don't think I want to know,_" he decided and closed his mouth.

"Is your name Juliet O'Hara?" Mr. Monroe asked.

"Yes," she answered. The line moved up and down a little bit, like a heart monitor in a hospital.

"Are you employed as a Detective by the Santa Barbra Police Department?"

"Yes." The line on the monitor moved slightly again, then settled back down.

"Now," said Mr. Monroe. "Just to make sure the machine is functioning, please answer this next question with 'no.'" Juliet nodded. "Is your name Juliet O'Hara?"

"No." The line on the monitor moved violently up and down in a zig-zag line.

"Alright, the machine is functioning properly. Let's get started with the real questions," said Mr. Monroe. He asked Juliet several questions about the kidnapping, all of which, according to the machine, she answered truthfully. The whole thing took about ten minutes.

After the questioning, Juliet stood up as Mr. Monroe helped her get unhooked from the machine. "Thanks for your cooperation, Ms. O'Hara," he said.

"No problem," she replied. "Shawn, Gus, which one of you wants to go next?"

"Ooh, ooh, me!" exclaimed Shawn, raising his hand. He jumped up out of his chair, and eagerly started to get hooked up to the lie detector with the help of Mr. Monroe. There were two tube-like things wrapped around his torso, two clamps on his fingers, and a blood-pressure cuff on his arm. Soon he was seated and Mr. Monroe was adjusting the machine. Shawn was keeping himself entertained by playing with the wires coming off of the finger clamps.

"Shawn! Don't play with the polygraph," Gus scolded. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Of course I remember!" Shawn exclaimed. "Nurse Anna will never be the same…"

"Mr. Spencer, we're going to start the test questions now," said Mr. Monroe.

"Kay," said Shawn, shifting around in the chair.

"Please hold still," Mr. Monroe scolded. "Is your name Shawn Spencer?"

Before Shawn could answer, Chief Vick entered the room. She walked quietly over to sit next to Gus.

"Yes," answered Shawn.

"_I shouldn't have to lie, I didn't do anything right?_"

"Are you thirty years old?"

"_After all, I don't really lie that much._"

"Yes."

"_Ha, ha, except when I pretend to be a psychic… oh snap._"

"Are you employed as a 'Psychic Consultant' for the Santa Barbra Police Department?"

Shawn thought about his answer. "Yes," he said honestly. He glanced at the monitor, and saw that it indicated that he was telling the truth.

"_Yes! Now I don't have to lie!_"

"Do you believe you are a psychic?"

"_Oh snap._"

* * *

Well? What do you think? I tried to include Gus in this one a little more. Oh, and I know absolutely nothing about polygraphs. I found a website about them... but I didn't spend a lot of time there. Sorry if it's too inacurate! 

Next chapter will be up... as soon as possible. Not sure how soon that is... please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I got nine! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net.

* * *

"Do you believe you are a psychic?"

"_Oh snap,_" Shawn thought. He looked around the room at Chief Vick and Juliet, who were staring at him. Gus was staring too, but with a nervous look on his face. Lassiter, who was standing in the corner, now looked much more interested.

"Mr. Spencer? Do you need me to repeat the question?" asked Mr. Monroe.

"Yeah," said Shawn quietly.

"_Maybe that'll buy me some time to think of a way out of this. Okay, I'll just have to lie better than I've ever lied before…_"

"Do you believe you are a psychic?"

"Yes," answered Shawn as confidently as he could. He glanced at the monitor. The line moved in the violent zig-zag that signified that he was lying.

"Interesting," muttered Mr. Monroe.

"Very," agreed Lassiter. "Spencer, the machine says you're lying," he pointed out with a huge smile on his face.

"Lassie, this is the first time I've ever seen you smile," said Shawn, desperate to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject," barked Lassiter. "The machine says you're not a psychic."

"The machine is wrong," said Shawn. "It must be! I'm a psychic!"

"The machine says you're lying again," said Mr. Monroe.

"Tell the machine to shut up!" exclaimed Shawn.

"This is ridiculous," Gus said from his chair. "Of course Shawn's a psychic! What do you think, that he's been pretending all this time to avoid getting arrested?"

"Gus, I'll kill you," muttered Shawn through gritted teeth.

"He's telling the truth," commented Mr. Monroe, causing Gus to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"That's right," said Lassiter. "We were going to _arrest_ Spencer before he told us he was a psychic."

"Spencer," said the Chief, "what do have to say for yourself?"

"_Think… screaming always works…_"

"Ahh!" screamed Shawn. "Ahh! I'm seeing something about a… a murder!" he yelled dramatically.

"Which one?" asked Juliet.

"_What's that name I kept seeing around the station? That case the Chief wouldn't put me on…_"

"The Cooper Case!" he yelled. "Ahh, my heart is racing!"

"That could be throwing off the machine!" exclaimed Gus.

"Yes it could," agreed Mr. Monroe.

"Yeah, it is!" yelled Shawn.

"_Maybe I just might get out of this…_"

"No it's not," argued Lassiter. "It said he was telling the truth when he said his name and age!"

"Well I wasn't having a vision then, Lassie," Shawn said. He was focusing on the nervousness he was feeling. He couldn't figure out how to trick the machine into thinking he was telling the truth, but he had figured out how to make it think he was lying, so he had to work with that.

"His, uh, 'vision' thing must be interfering with the machine," said Mr. Monroe. "Now it's saying he's lying even when he's not talking."

Shawn inwardly smiled, but continued to focus on that nervous feeling to keep the machine thinking he was lying. "It's true, watch," said Shawn. He cleared his throat. "My name his Shawn Spencer." To Shawn's delight, the machine indicated that he was lying.

"Should we do this some other time?" Mr. Monroe asked.

"Yeah," said Shawn quickly. "Right now I need to see some facts about that murder before the vision goes away. All I'm seeing is some kind of building…" Shawn really knew absolutely nothing about the case, so he was trying to be a vague as possible. He started to take off the lie detector equipment.

"Wait. We're not just going to let this go, are we?" asked Lassiter.

"Spencer, you'll have to retake this test at a more… appropriate time," said the Chief. Mr. Monroe began to help Shawn out of the lie detector equipment. Gus stood up and walked over to help

About three minutes later, Shawn was out of the lie detector. "_Sweet. Dodged that bullet,_" thought Shawn happily.

"Carlton, let's go get that stuff from the Cooper Case together so we can give it to Shawn," said Juliet getting out of her chair.

Lassiter, who was sitting in Gus' old chair, stood up. "Alright," he grumbled as he and Juliet left.

"Chief Vick, call me with a time you'd like to set this up again," said Mr. Monroe as he wheeled the cart he had loaded the polygraph on to out of the room, leaving Shawn and Gus alone with the Chief.

"That was a close one, Spencer," said the Chief with a smile.

"Chief, what are you talking about?" asked Shawn. "You believe I'm a psychic, right?"

"We'll see," said the Chief vaguely. "But I'd better not find any proof you're not a psychic, or I'd be forced to fire, and possibly arrest you. And I don't want to do that, because you're really good at solving cases."

"Chiefy, I'm a psychic," said Shawn. "But if I wasn't, couldn't I still solve cases?"

"Not without formal training," she replied. "Just don't give me a reason to believe you aren't a psychic, okay?" asked the Chief, not waiting for an answer as she left the room.

"That was weird," said Gus after a brief pause. "And _that,_" he motioned to where the lie detector used to be, "was too close."

"I got out of it, didn't I?" Shawn pointed out. "And it's like the Chief said: if I don't give her any evidence, she won't find out I'm not a psychic. Come on, Gus, let's get some sushi, I want a Pokémon roll."

"Shawn, there's no such thing as a Pokémon roll," said Gus as they walked out of the Interrogation Room.

* * *

Lassiter sat at his desk that night, sipping coffee after everyone else had left. "_I can't believe everyone bought Spencer's act,_" thought Lassiter bitterly. That reminded him of why he had stayed late in the first place. He got out of his chair and made his way to the Interrogation Room.

Once in the room, Lassiter smiled in relief when he saw the chair he was sitting in earlier that day. He felt along the bottom of the chair until his hands met the cold, metal object he was looking for. He ripped the tape holding it to the bottom of the chair, and put the object into his hands. He looked at the small metal tape recorder, smiling. Shifting it between his hands as he walked, he made his way to the front door of the station. As he stepped outside and walked to his car, he slipped the tape recorder into his pocket. "_Maybe this can help me prove Spencer isn't a psychic once and for all._"

* * *

Uh oh. Lassie's being evil agian.

I know this is being greedy after the nine I already got, but please review! I wasn't going to update today, but I saw all the people who wanted more and wrote like crazy. Oh, and no one (thank goodness) had a problem with my lack of lie detector knowledge, but I did some more research anyway. Part of it measures the sweat that comes off of the finger tips... weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Lassie exhibits very evil behavior in this chapter. He's being very naughty and creepy today. Just a heads up.

Oh, and thank you reviewers!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net.

* * *

Shawn burst in the doors of the Santa Barbra Police Department with Gus following close behind. "Lassie!" he called, as he did every day.

"Good morning, Spencer," said Lassiter with a smile.

"_Lassie? Smile? Okay, something's up,_" thought Shawn.

"What's up?" Shawn asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Lassiter, still smiling.

"_Okay, this is creepy. Like serial killer creepy._"

"Lassie, you're acting like a psychopath. What's up?"

"Nothing. Mr. Guster, how are you?" he asked. The creepy smile barely moved while he spoke.

There was a long silence. "Answer him, Gus," said Shawn, elbowing Gus.

"He scares me," said Gus, looking nervously at the smile.

Lassiter laughed. "Well, I heard the Chief needed some _psychic_ assistance with the Dobson Case, so I guess I'll see you gentlemen later." He turned around and walked back to his desk. Shawn noticed he had an unusual spring in his step.

"Oh my gosh. Gus, I think I know why Lassiter's acting like that!" Shawn exclaimed, watching Lassiter type happily on his computer. "He's got a girlfriend!"

Gus stared at Shawn. "Ew, Shawn. Just… ew."

"You're right, that theory's not very believable…" said Shawn. "Oh, I know. He must be suffering from a deadly illness."

"Right," Gus said sarcastically. "That would _totally_ explain why he's happy as a turnip, running around the police station."

"Happy as a _turnip_?" Shawn asked.

"My Auntie used to say it," Gus muttered. "And really – happy as a clam doesn't make too much sense either."

"Gus, focus, it's time to go see the Chief," said Shawn as he dragged Gus into her office. The Chief was already sitting at her desk.

"Hi guys," she said. "Do either of you know why Lassiter's been so…"

"Happy? Cheerful? Psycho?" Shawn guessed.

"Yeah," said the Chief. "He's been acting like this to everyone. All morning." Just then, Lassiter walked in.

"Hello!" he greeted cheerfully. "How are you all doing? Where's O'Hara?"

Juliet entered the room next. "Hi everyone," she greeted. "So, Chief, what are the details on the Dobson Case?"

The Chief cleared her throat and gestured to a poster in the corner of the room with crime scene photos, and facts about the place. "Mr. Dobson was found dead in his apartment yesterday. We found poison in a sandwich that he ate. The two major suspects we have are his ex girlfriend and his ex roommate."

Shawn had already zoomed his vision into one spot on the crime scene photo. "What are the suspects' occupations?" he asked as he looked at the tiny clumps of dirt in the carpet.

"The girlfriend's a hair stylist and the roommate's a construction worker," the Chief said.

"_Time for a seizure,_" Shawn thought. He jerked around the room, screaming as usual.

"Gus! Gus, I'm sensing a huge fight! A fight between brothers or…"

"Roommates?" Gus guessed.

"Yeah! The roommate did it!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I look into it," the Chief said as she left the office.

Lassiter started clapping. "Bravo, gentlemen!" he said, with that creepy smile on his face. "O'Hara, would you mind getting me some coffee?"

"Uh, sure. I'm going to get some for myself anyway," she answered, walking out of the room. Lassiter turned his creepy smile on Shawn and Gus.

"Hi, guys," he said.

"Lassie…" Shawn said slowly.

"So, guess what happened yesterday after that lie detector test?"

"Uh, you're ex wife called back?" Gus guessed. Lassiter's fake smile vanished.

"No."

"You were diagnosed with an awful disease?" Shawn tried.

"No. I planted a tape recorder in the Interrogation Room," he said, pulling the small tape recorder out of his pocket.

Shawn suddenly got nervous. "Really?" he asked, trying to remember what he had said. "Why?"

"Well, I really don't think it's fair that you didn't have to go through any of the training, just because you're playing psychic," he said, pushing the button on the tape recorder.

"**That was weird,**" said Gus' voice on the recording. "**And **_**that**_** was too close.**"

"**I got out of it, didn't I?**" asked Shawn's voice. Shawn was suddenly more nervous. He thought about trying to grab the recorder, but Lassiter had a pretty strong grip on it. "**And it's like the Chief said: if I don't give her any evidence, she won't find out I'm not a psychic. Come on Gus, let's get some sushi –**"

Lassiter stopped the recording. Shawn laughed nervously. "Wow, Lassie, you sure do a good impression of my voice!" Lassiter just glared.

"You think that was me imitating you? Well we'll see what the Chief thinks –"

"Wait!" exclaimed Shawn as Lassiter put his hand on the doorknob. "What do you want, Lassie?"

Lassiter laughed. "Just to show this tape to the Chief. Unless…"

"_Unless? Uh oh._"

* * *

Bad Lassie! Uh, reviews please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is here! Lassie's evil agian. I tried to stop him, but he has a mind of his own now. I've created a monster. Uh oh.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! This story is turning out to be very successful review-wise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net.

* * *

"_What does he want?_" Shawn wondered as Lassiter smiled. It was no longer the creepy fake smile; it was a creepy real smile.

"I won't show this tape to the Chief, as long as you leave the Police Station and never come back and interfere with our work again," Lassiter said with his triumphant smile.

"Uh, Lassie," said Shawn, "if the Chief hears that, I'll never be allowed to come back anyway."

"Yes, but if you leave voluntarily, and I don't show the Chief, you'll go to jail."

Shawn took a moment to process the information. "Er, well." He was having trouble thinking of an argument. "I always do a good job solving cases," he said a little sadly. "Can't we just, you know, team up and fight crime?"

"No," said Lassiter sternly. "You can either go to jail, or stop working here. Your choice."

Shawn sighed. "Okay, I can tell we're not wanted here. Come on Gus." Juliet walked back into the office holding two cups of coffee. Lassiter quickly slid the tape recorder into his pocket. She handed one to Lassiter.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked.

"We have to go, Jules," said Shawn. "Bye."

"Uh, bye," said Juliet, confused by the weird tone of Shawn's voice. Shawn and Gus left the Chief's office. As they walked to the front doors, they passed the Chief.

"Spencer, I just sent some people to check out the roommate," she said. "I'll let you know what happens tonight."

"Uh, okay Chief," replied Shawn as he continued out the front doors. As they walked to Gus' company car, Gus finally spoke up.

"Shawn! We're not really giving up are we?" Shawn looked at him.

"Gus, of course not!" Shawn said. They got into the company car and started to drive to the Psych office.

"We did to think of a clever, creative, and possibly humorous way to get around this," Shawn said as Gus drove. "But how?..."

"I don't know," answered Gus. "Maybe this is a sign that I should focus more on my pharmaceutical work."

Shawn laughed. "Very funny Gus, but I was being serious."

"Well than what do you suggest we do, Shawn?"

Shawn paused in thought as Gus pulled up to the Psych office. "Lassie didn't say I couldn't _call_ the station, did he?" Shawn asked as they walked into the Psych office.

"No…" said Gus.

"Then I think I'm going to make a phone call," Shawn said as he took his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed some buttons.

Lassiter sat at his desk, looking at some particularly confusing case files. Every clue he found seemed to lead to another one. "O'Hara, have you found out any more about the Willson Case?" he called to his partner Juliet, who wasn't sitting in her new desk right across the room from his.

"Nope," she said, looking at the same case facts. Her phone rang. "Juliet O'Hara," she answered. "Oh, hi Shawn!... I'm fine, what about you?"

"_Spencer's calling the station?!_" Lassiter thought. He walked over to Juliet's desk and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Spencer, what are you doing calling the station?" he asked.

"Relax, Lassie!" Shawn said. "You never said I couldn't call the station."

"It was implied," Lassiter growled.

"Lassie, this is a purely personal call. I wanted to talk to Jules. So if you don't mind…"

"Fine," Lassiter spat. He handed the phone back to Juliet.

"Hey Shawn," she said. She paused as she listened to Shawn. "Okay! Bye." She hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Lassiter asked bitterly.

"If you must know, we're going to see a movie," replied Juliet. Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"As long as he stays away from here…" muttered Lassiter.

* * *

How'd you guys like it? I thought it was good... but I wrote it.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five! It's not supposed to be romantic or Shules-ish...

I _have_ created a monster. Lassie's _super_ evil in this chapter, and I can't stop him. And it's the second-to-last chapter, too... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Psych, or any of its characters. I do own the plot line, and any characters I make up. Also, I will not be posting this story anywhere but Fanfiction (Dot) Net.

* * *

Juliet sat in the movie theater, waiting for Shawn. The previews had already started, and he still hadn't showed up. Just as the movie was starting she felt someone standing over her. She looked up to see Shawn looking down at her. "Hi Shawn," she said, smiling.

"Hey Jules," Shawn replied as he plopped down in the seat next to her. He grabbed a ridiculously large handful of Juliet's popcorn, causing Juliet to laugh when he tried to shove it all into his mouth.

"You're late," she said jokingly. Shawn finally managed to swallow the popcorn.

"_Fashionably_ late," he corrected. They turned their attention to the screen and started to watch the movie.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Juliet sighed as the lead actrice was being stabbed multiple times. "_It's just not the same when you've seen it in real life,_" she thought to herself.

"Psst, Jules," Shawn whispered. She looked over at him. His eyes were wide, his hands were shaking, and sweat was forming on his forehead. "I'm bored. You want to get of here?"

She laughed. "You're not bored, you're scared."

"Am not!" he protested. Juliet stood up.

"Come on, let's go." Shawn stood up and the two made their way out of the theater. Juliet noticed Shawn relax once they were outside of the theater and in the crowded mall.

"You want to go to the food court and get a giant cookie?" Shawn asked. Juliet nodded.

After they got the cookie (which Juliet had to pay for) and sat at a table, Juliet spoke up. "Shawn, if you knew you would be scared, why'd you choose such a scary movie?"

Shawn let out a fake laugh. "Jules, I wasn't scared. And you _always_ take a girl to a scary movie on the first date. It's like, the law."

"Shawn, who said this is a date?" Juliet asked. Shawn shrugged.

"Fine, let's talk about something else. Like work."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "You need a case, Shawn?"

Shawn nodded. "Business has been slow lately, and I need to pay the rent before they shut off my power."

"Fine," Juliet said. "There's this one case Lassiter and I have been having a lot of trouble with. I'm not supposed to show you this one, but Lassiter's going to be out of the office tomorrow, so…"

"I'll take it!" exclaimed Shawn. "And Jules, will you buy me another giant cookie?"

* * *

Lassiter got out of his car and walked up to the station. "_I just know Spencer was talking to O'Hara about a case,_" he thought. He was taking time away from his day off to check if Shawn was in the station. "_I'm becoming obsessed,_" he decided as he walked in the doors of the police station. He walked around the corner the area with his and Juliet's desks. The first thing he saw was Juliet and Shawn hunched over Juliet's desk looking at a folder.

"Spencer!" Lassiter bellowed. Shawn looked up at him. His eyes widened.

"Lassie, you, uh, I mean –"

"Carlton, you're not supposed to be here," Juliet said, just as surprised as Shawn.

"That's it Spencer!" Lassiter yelled as he walked over to the Chief's office.

"Lassie, no, wait!" Shawn called as he chased Lassiter the short distance the Chief's office. Lassiter beat Shawn inside, but he and Juliet were right behind him. "Chief, don't listen to him! He's –"

"Chief, I have this tape recording from two days ago," Lassiter said as he took the tape recorder out of his pocket.

"No, Chief, it's… a trap!" Shawn yelled.

"Mr. Spencer, let me hear the recording," the Chief said sternly. Shawn looked at the floor.

"Shawn, what's going on?" Juliet asked. Lassiter pressed play.

The tape was already set to play the part Lassiter wanted. "**It's like the Chief said: if I don't give her any evidence, she won't find out I'm not a psychic,**" said Shawn's voice.

Juliet gasped. "Shawn…" she whispered.

"Th-that doesn't prove anything!" Shawn said.

"Mr. Spencer, you know what I have to do," the Chief said.

* * *

I hate this Lassie. I hope I can make him stop being evil by the next chapter...

Reviews, as always, would be appriciated.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back already. I know you missed me. I actually had this already written when I posted the other one, but I was having computer issues and couldn't get it up until now.

It's the last chapter! Oh gee wiz! Well, I tried to punish Lassie for his evil deeds. I guess we'll see if it worked or not…

* * *

"Mr. Spencer, you know what I have to do," said the Chief. Shawn gulped nervously.

"Chief, he –" Shawn started but the Chief held up a hand to stop him.

"I have to have this tape, uh, analyzed to make sure it's really your voice," the Chief said. She took the tape recorder from Lassiter, opened the slot, and took out the tape. "Oops," she said as she dropped the tape on the floor. She stomped her foot on the tape on the ground, crushing it into tiny pieces. "Oops again." Everyone stared at the Chief in disbelief. Shawn chose to speak up first.

"Chief, er, why did you do that?" he asked nervously.

"Do what?" the Chief asked, sounding like she genuinely didn't know what he was talking about.

"'Do what?'" Lassiter repeated, shocked. "I had evidence that Spencer isn't a psychic, and now it's gone!"

"What evidence?" the Chief asked. "Lassiter, if you're done having delusions, you need to get back to work." Lassiter blinked in disbelief.

"But – he, he's not…"

"Lassiter, back to work!" the Chief ordered. Lassiter paused, then walked out of the office.

"Chief… that was nice," said the now beaming Shawn.

"What did I tell you?" the Chief scolded. "Next time someone finds proof, it might not be as easy to get rid of."

"Huh?" Shawn said, now confused.

"Let me make this quite clear," said the Chief, standing right in front of Shawn. She spoke slowly, as if she were speaking to a very stupid person. "You are good. You solve a lot of crimes. We don't want to loose you, or put you in jail. Don't let anyone else find out you're not a psychic."

"I _am_ a psychic," said Shawn, smiling. The Chief didn't look amused. She left the office without saying anything else, leaving Shawn and Juliet alone. Shawn looked at her. "Well?"

"Well?" she repeated. "You were never a psychic? Never?"

"Well, there was that one time… no, wait, that was Gus. Nope, never psychic," he said.

She smiled. "Then how do you do it?"

"I'll let you figure it out. You're the detective, I'm just playing psychic."

"Okay, 'psychic,'" she said jokingly, "if you're so smart, who robbed Mr. Willson?"

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. "Actually, I don't know. I need to look at the file some more. Want to come?"

"Okay," she said. They walked out of the Chief's office and over to her desk. Shawn looked at the file with Juliet for about thirty seconds before slamming his hand on the desk.

"The store manager did it!"

Juliet looked at him. "How'd you do that?"

Shawn smiled. "Not telling," he said playfully as he walked to the front doors of the station.

"Shawn!" Juliet called after him. "You're paying for the big cookie next time!"

* * *

It ended. Wow, this was pretty successful. Thirty-six reviews (at the time I updated). So Lassie was punished. I think he'll think about it before he's evil again. Please tell me your thoughts about the last chapter, and the story overall. Also, I have absolutely NO IDEA what my next story will be… Thanks for reading everyone!

- Colonel Mustard 8


End file.
